Not All He Appears to Be
by Fluffy no Danna
Summary: After a conversation with Touzoku, Mariku decides that he wants Ryou... badly. How does the kind Ryou handle the lustful Mariku? Mature for a reason ;D Deathshipping seme!Ryou uke!Mariku yes you read that right


**Hey fanfiction world~! This is my first lemon so please criticism is appreciated! I wrote this while I was sick (hell I still am) so just because it makes sense to my diseased brain doesn't mean it will to you ^^;**

**The beginning is from screammealullaby's fic Geminishipping story '**_**You're Mine Tonight**_**' chapter two to be more specific. Check out her stories, they rock~! You're Mine Tonight starts as Touzoku topping Bakura, but ends in a twist D enjoy~! **

**Warning: Ryou is seme and Mariku (Yami Marik) is the uke… surprised right? Lemon! Trust me this was a lot of fun to write ;D this is my first pwp so if you're curious read on**

**Disclaimer: Yugioh belongs to Kazuki Takahashi. You're Mine Tonight is written by Screammealullaby (I have her permission to write this)**

_"Woah!" Touzoku stopped him before he could continue. "Are you trying to say I should be his bitch? I think not!"_

Mariku shook his head and held up his hand for him to stop. "I know I sound crazy, but it's not bad. Trust me, you'll love it. Just give it a chance? I promise it's worth it!" He didn't want to hear it, especially since he'd made such a big deal about it the night before with Bakura, promising he would never let him. Then again, if the strong and powerful Mariku loved it, even with Ryou, it had to be good!

Smirking to himself, Mariku takes his time with walking back to Ryou's home. He might as well call it his home as well, seeing as how Bakura spends his time with Touzoku now, leaving the adorable Ryou to claim all to himself. The conversation he just shared with Touzoku has been plaguing his mind since they parted ways. Mariku wants sex, and he wants it now.

Unlocking the door with his own set of Ryou's keys, he walks in and promptly kicks his shoes off. Mariku grins at the sound of his cute little Ryou making a fuss over his already spotless kitchen, most likely washing the dishes. He snakes his way to the kitchen and silently opens the door undetected. A smirk makes its way onto his tan face as he watches Ryou, predictably, wash and put away the dishes. He creeps forward, slinking his arms around Ryou's waist and chuckles as he feels Ryou jump at the contact. "Hello love."

Ryou huffs in annoyance, before leaning back into the warm embrace. "You know I hate it when you sneak up on me like that."

Smirking to himself, Mariku begins trailing kisses along Ryou's neck. "Yes but you know how much I _love_ it." He whispers seductively, enjoying the feel of Ryou shivering up against him.

"Now what is it that you need Mariku?" Ryou asks, returning to his aggravating chores, annoying Mariku with the lack of attention.

Ryou drops the plate he was currently washing when he feels Mariku let go of his hold on his lithe body and promptly spins him. Before he can make an annoyed comment, Mariku firmly grabs Ryou's pale face and slams his lips onto Ryou's own. Mariku grins as he feels Ryou lose himself, and hungrily returns the heated kiss. He pushes Ryou up against the kitchen sink, and grinds their hips together, causing Ryou to moan in pleasure. Mariku takes full advantage and darts his tongue in Ryou's moist mouth. He licks all along, coaxing Ryou's tongue to play with him. The two enter a heated battle for dominance, resulting with Ryou pulling at Mariku's long golden hair, gaining him victory. Ryou's tongue licks along Mariku's mouth passionately, before he begins nipping at Mariku's lips.

The two separate for air, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths together. Mariku smirks deviously at the lust-filled gaze Ryou peers back at him, his brown eyes full of want. Mariku nips at Ryou's ear, his hot breath ghosting over the bruising appendage, while his hands roam along Ryou's slender legs. "Why don't we take this to another room?" He purrs deliciously.

Ryou shivers in pure delight as he silently nods his head, not trusting his mouth to form a coherent sentence. They stumble their way to Ryou's bedroom, with Ryou nipping and kissing along Mariku's neck. Once the bedroom door shuts, Ryou roughly pushes Mariku onto the bed. Smirking up at his pale lover, Mariku lies back suggestively.

"Someone's in a hurry." He teases, watching in pure delight as Ryou throws off his stripped t-shirt.

Ryou just smirks before stalking towards the bed and crawls on top of Mariku. "I'm in no rush, don't you worry," He purrs before tugging at Mariku's shirt. "I am, however, impatient and must request that you remove your clothes, now."

Shivering delightfully, Mariku decides to play a little with Ryou. "Sorry love, but as long as you're on me I won't be able to remove my clothes." He says with mock innocence.

Grinning devilishly, Ryou begins to pull at Mariku's shirt again. "Then I'll just have to do it for you won't I?" He questions sweetly, before forcing the black shirt off Mariku's well toned body. "There now isn't that better?"

"Much," Mariku replies with a smirk. "But I'm afraid that I need assistance with my pants as well."

Ryou grins as he begins nibbling on Mariku's neck, who conveniently wasn't wearing his usual golden jewelry, save for his earrings. Ryou's pale hands trace over Mariku's chest, leaving delicate feather-like touches, causing Mariku to lean in for more. Mariku groans in pleasure as Ryou sucks on a sensitive patch of skin on his neck. He bites down, drawing blood, which he happily licks up. Pale, slender fingers trail along the tan Egyptian's chest, lowering to his abdomen before reaching the hemline of Mariku's jeans. "So you need assistance hmm? Well then let's see what I can do for you."

Fidgeting with the button, Ryou's delicate fingers open and unzip Mariku's dark jeans. Mariku eagerly kicks them off, leaving himself in his boxers while Ryou is still wearing his pants. Smirking deviously, Ryou swiftly discards Mariku of his only article of clothing. "Who's the eager one now hmm?" Ryou questions, eyeing Mariku's exposed form.

Mariku bites back a retort as he feels Ryou's hands rub against his inner thighs, causing him to moan loudly. "That's what I like to hear." Ryou whispers, his fingers ghosting around Mariku's hardening length.

"Fuc- Ryou gah-" He moans out as Ryou continues with his slow teasing. Panting loudly, Mariku can feel sweat begin to drip off his brow. "Stop with the- ahh- damn teasing already."

Ryou smirks before roughly grabbing onto Mariku's member. He slowly pumps, causing Mariku to buck his hips forward, wishing for more contact. Ryou forces Mariku's hips down, causing Mariku to groan-no not whimper since he is too proud to whimper- in annoyance. Flicking his tongue out, Ryou licks along Mariku's hard length, causing the proud Egyptian to wither and moan, clutching onto the bed's sheets. Before Mariku can growl out his frustrations to his teasing lover, he moans as Ryou engulfs his pulsing member into his warm mouth. "Fuck Ryou." He hisses in pleasure.

Mariku practically losses it when he feels Ryou scrap his teeth against his member. As the tan Egyptian pants heavily, he grabs hold of Ryou's snowy white hair and begins tugging at the long locks. Right when Mariku can feel his climax approach, does Ryou stop, leaving Mariku to pant and moan at the loss. Ryou stares straight into Mariku's half-lidded eyes with a grin. "Can't finish too early can we."

Ryou climbs back on top of Mariku's sweaty body, finding his way to Mariku's nipples. His hand rubs and tweaks the nub while Ryou's mouth begins it's assault on the opposite nipple. Mariku arches his back, enjoying the immense pleasure Ryou is presenting him. He pants heavily, staring at Ryou with hazy purple eyes. "Y-You're still mmm still wearing p-pants." He moans out, trying to come across annoyed.

Grinning at Mariku's lustful stare Ryou removes his jeans. "I think I may need your help with removing these." Ryou says, still in his boxers.

Mariku growls loudly, before sitting up and ridding Ryou of his annoying boxers. Smirking to himself, Ryou gently lowers Mariku back onto the sheets. He rubs along Mariku's body with feather-like touches, causing Mariku to arch into the teasing touches. Satisfied with what he's done Ryou gently traces Mariku's lips with his fingers. "Suck."

Taking the digits into his mouth, Mariku licks and sucks on the pale fingers, his eyes never leaving Ryou's own. Ryou moans and removes his fingers from Mariku's mouth, each digit coated with Mariku's saliva. He presses his rose petal lips against Mariku's, entering the two into a heated kiss. Mariku breaks the kiss at the feeling of Ryou's finger sliding into him. He begins to fidget uncomfortably as Ryou thrusts his finger in and out while adding the second digit. Ryou adds the third finger and scissors around, causing Mariku to groan in pain. Ryou moves his fingers around, searching for the one spot that will make Mariku see stars… "Ra damn it!" Ryou smirks at Mariku's scream of pleasure.

Removing his fingers, Ryou decides not to comment at the _whimper_ Mariku lets out from the lack of contact. Instead, he returns to kissing his tan lover, distracting him before slamming into him. Mariku shouts from the pain and pleasure, winding his arms around Ryou's neck. Slowly pulling out, Ryou almost completely exits before slamming into him roughly, hitting that sweet spot inside of Mariku. Mariku's screams fill the room loudly as his vision blurs from the immense pleasure. Ryou quickens his pace and grabs hold of Mariku's member, pumping in time with each thrust. Mariku can feel heat rise within him as, for a second time that night he feels his climax build. Screaming his pale lover's name, he releases his seed all over his and Ryou's sweaty bodies, with Ryou releasing his inside of Mariku. Both groan tiredly as Ryou pulls himself out of Mariku and lies beside him tiredly.

Mariku grabs hold of Ryou and pulls him close. Ryou smiles and cuddles closer to Mariku, since he always enjoys the fact that Mariku feels the need to cuddle after sex. "That… was brilliant." Mariku pants out tiredly.

Ryou grins before looking up at Mariku with warm brown eyes. "So what brought this on exactly?"

Glancing down at Ryou, Mariku smirks. "I was just talking to a friend, and he said something that made me want you, badly." He explains, running tan fingers through Ryou's messy white hair.

"Mmm that's nice…" Ryou mumbles quietly.

The two lie in each other's arms, enjoying each other's warmth and company. Right when when Mariku can feel his drowsiness take affect Ryou crawls on top of his sweaty body, a devious smirk in place. Mariku smirks back, and begins to run his hands down Ryou's flawless back, groping at Ryou's perfectly rounded rear. Ryou kisses up Mariku's neck before nibbling on the tan ear. His hot breath ghosts over Mariku's ear, causing the Egyptian to shudder.

"Ready for round two?"

**Well there you have it, I hope you enjoyed your read~! I told you that Ryou was the seme D I freaking love dominant Ryou~! …I still can't believe I wrote this though / leave a comment, tell me if you loved or hated it! I accept flames and reviews~!**

**Go check out Screammealullaby's work 8D**


End file.
